Infection
by Lady Ayami
Summary: This is a one-shot, one-hour, one-word challenge that goes out to a dear friend of mine. It is a one-shot about a realization of Harry's and he goes out to chase it.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the series Harry Potter, any of the plot/characters/etc, or anything else like this you can think of. I wish I did, or at least could marry someone but that isn't going to bloody happen. Anyway, just so you know and I don't get carted off to Azkaban or something.

So, this is a one-hour, one word challenge. The word is 'Infection'.

X.x.X

Infection

Harry paced the Gryffindor Common Room as the fire flickered in the hearth. He stopped and stared at it for a moment, mesmerized by the dancing flames and the glowing embers. The dangerousness of it warned the wizard to stay away from the fire, but the beauty drew him towards it. There was a niggling in the back of Harry's mind. The flames reminded him of something and it touched on the reason he had been pacing.

Something had been bothering him since lunch in the Great Hall. It was like something had been planted and was now starting to grow and was itching to be set free from its restraints in his mind. The flames seemed to be burning away those restraints slowly but surely. Soon Harry stopped pacing and looked at the flames again, his mouth agape with what he had just realized. It was not something he had thought about. Ever. But, as the thoughts clicked together, the niggling in the back of his mind and the itch in his legs quieted and he knew what he had to do.

Harry quickly and quietly made his way to his dorm. Ron was fast asleep, twitching slightly in his bed sheets. Neville was out like a phoenix whom had just finished his burning and was sitting in a pile of ash. Dean was asleep as well, though much more elegantly than the other two and Seamus was out of the room.

Hurrying to his bed, Harry made sure not to wake his friends as he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map and slipped back down to the Common Room. He whispered,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and tapped the map with his wand. It came to life like he knew it would and he slipped the Cloak on and exited the Common Room.

Outside of the Fat Lady's portrait Harry paged through the many folds of the map, searching for the name that he was looking for. Spotting it pacing through a hallway not far from where he was Harry took off quickly, careful to avoid Mrs. Norris and Professor Flitwick as he walked carefully down the halls. Peeves even floated by, not noticing anything because he was too busy causing a scene for Flitwick to clean up later when he finally hit that hallway.

Finally Harry found who he wanted to find and he took a few moments to appraise the situation. This wasn't the best idea he had come up with; but it also wasn't the worst idea. It was borderline insane, but worth a try. If he didn't do this now, it would only bother the boy extensively then Hermione and Ron would notice something and bugger him about what was going on. Everything would be better if he just got this over with.

Removing the cloak, the young wizard cleared his throat. Almost instantaneously harry saw a light and felt the tip of a wand at his throat. Taking another breath Harry spoke.

"Professor, I need to talk to you. Privately." Harry's voice was full of meaning and sincerity and the professor leaned in. Dark brown eyes met green and a head nodded in the shadows of the _Lumos_ charm before turning and leading the way down the hallway and through the maze that was Hogwarts Castle. Quietly Harry closed the Marauder's Map and locked it up to be used another day. He was placing it in his robes when the Professor opened the door to an office and Harry stepped in, nervous.

The Professor stood behind a desk and crossed his arms in a predator-like manner and the boy wizard stood in front of the desk and said nothing for a moment.

"Well, Potter, I'm waiting. What is so important that you just had to break the rules, again, and come find me?" The professor said with annoyance tainting his voice. Harry's head snapped up and brown and green eyes locked once more.

"I, uh…" Harry started, his feet shuffling beneath him.

"Snake got your tongue, Potter? Spit it out." There was almost a tone of curiosity in the professor's voice as he goaded the boy for information.

"Professor Snape, tonight I was in the Common Room and I realized something. I think I love you." Harry stated, stumbling over the words and hiding beneath his unruly bangs, though he looked for Snape's reaction.

All Severus Snape could do was stare at the boy standing in front of him. Harry looked up a bit and saw all of what he had seen in the fire. This was dangerous. Snape was a former Death Eater, but Dumbledore trusted him. But Snape was beautiful in his own way. He never backed down and was strong against all odds. It was then that these feelings for Snape must have infected him a long time again, slowly infecting his entire body for years until the infection finally hit something that would show symptoms: his heart.

Snape quickly crossed from behind the desk and at first Harry thought he was going to be attacked and flung from the dungeon room. Instead he found strong arms wrapping around his tense shoulders, which promptly relaxed. Harry leaned into the embrace.

"Harry, I'm here forever." Snape said, pulling back slightly to look into the familiar green eyes that had changed and weren't Lily's eyes anymore. They were Harry's own eyes, and Snape loved them every bit as much as he had loved Lily's.

"For forever?" Harrys asked.

"Always." Snape whispered as he leaned down for a kiss which Harry returned, the world melting around them. It would be tough, but they would find a way.

X.x.X

This goes out to one of my best friends in the whole world. Cheyla, this is for you. Don't ever change. I couldn't survive this crazy life without you. I love you ever so much and will be here for forever and ALWAYS.


End file.
